


oral fixation

by dadbyul



Series: chuu and yves's saucy sexcapades [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Sooyoung asks Jiwoo a small favor, and Jiwoo gets more than she bargained for. (Reposted from my AFF)





	oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my asianfanfics account, sunnybyunnie!
> 
> edit: i was reading this fic and i didn't like how i wrote chuu and yves originally so i rewrote some dialogue

#  “Oral Fixation” (LOONA, Chuu x Yves)

“Chuu-yah…”

Chuu’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of the older girl’s voice, beckoning her from the other room.

The shooting had been over for some time now, but the other members were off doing separate activities. Right now, it was just Chuu and Yves, Jiwoo and Sooyoung.

“Hmm? What is it, unnie?”

Yves was laid out on an ornate plush chair, her head in one hand and the other arm elegantly slung over the arm of the chair. Her dark eyes shifted, meeting Chuu’s seemingly innocent stare. 

“Chuu, come here.”

The smile that curled up on Yves’s red lips made Chuu’s heart flutter. In the music videos, Chuu was utterly infatuated with Yves, and while it wasn't initially this way, it seems that life had imitated art. The alluring smile drew her closer until she was right by the other girl’s side. Yves’s hand, the one that was laying by her side, rose up and landed on Chuu’s waist. The younger girl’s mouth formed a small “o” and her eyes darted from her own waist to Yves’s face. 

“Chuu... _ Jiwoo-yah _ ...can you do something for me?”

“Yes, of course! We’re  _ girlfriends _ , right?” Chuu responded, her voice shyer on the second half, giggling.

Yves nodded. “Could you kneel down for me? It just feels weird that you’re standing up when I’m sitting down.”

Chuu did as she was asked, eagerly looking up with the biggest, cutest puppy-dog eyes. Yves threaded fingers through the girl’s hair, gently ruffling it. Her hand yet again wandered, sliding down to Chuu’s soft cheeks and brushing a thumb against her lips. Yves really wanted to kiss her.

But, to Yves’s surprise, Chuu opened her mouth, closing her eyes and taking Yves’s index and middle fingers into her mouth. It was subconscious, it had to be, because once she did it, she almost pulled back. 

But Yves stopped her.

“Oh? You like that?”

Averting her gaze, Chuu made a small noise as if to say yes.

Yves softly chuckled. “Do it more.”

Chuu complied, albeit embarrassed, taking Yves’s long, slender fingers deeper into her mouth, her wet pink tongue wrapping around their length and her plush lips surrounding them. Her girlfriend watched her affectionately, listening to her shallow breathing, the sopping sounds of her mouth taking her digits in and out, her occasional yet adorable moans.

“Look at me.”

Yves noticed a blush suddenly grow across Chuu’s face as she opened her big doll eyes and did exactly as commanded. Yves placed her other hand on Chuu’s head, gently petting her.

“Such a good girl...you suck me off so well.”

Chuu whimpered in response, her eyes scrunching up and her body suddenly quivering. Yves’s pupils dilated in interest, and she smiled.

She lived for her girlfriend’s praise, and it apparently had more of an effect on her than she thought.

“You're so precious,” Yves cooed, “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Mmnnn~” Chuu whined, nodding, her lower half wiggling around.

It was then that Yves started to push back into Chuu’s mouth, forcing her fingers further into her. Saliva was dripping from Chuu’s mouth in thin strands, her lips shimmering and pink. Her face was feverishly red, and she was almost unable to keep her eyes open out of sheer lust. Yves was so commanding yet so  _ adoring _ , her soft smile egging her on, and that low, husky voice…

“Look at you...you’re making a mess, cutie. But that’s how I know how much you  _ really _ love this, isn’t that right?”

When the older girl leaned in close, still fucking Chuu’s mouth, Chuu could feel Yves’s warm, mint-tinted breath on her cheek. “I said, isn’t that right,  _ babygirl _ ?”

And that was the tipping point.

Chuu spasmed, her thighs shuddering and a muffled squeal vibrating against the digits inside her. She pulled back as she came, breathing ragged, tongue lolling out, a string of drool connecting it to Yves’s fingers.

Yves cracked a smirk, lowering herself and reaching underneath Chuu’s skirt, slipping her soaked, sticky fingers inside her underwear, where she felt even more wetness, not to her surprise. Chuu was still recovering from her orgasm, and made cute little noises in response.

“U-u-unnie...I-I just…”

Looking back into Chuu’s clouded eyes, she pressed hard against her clit, rubbing in tight circles, making the younger girl wail loudly.

“UNNIE!”

Within mere minutes Chuu was coming again, this time even more intense than the last, practically making the girl fall over backwards (had it not been for Yves reaching behind her waist). 

Once Chuu came down from her high, Yves gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good Jiwoo...maybe next time we can go a little further?”

Chuu giggled, breath ragged. “You don’t even have to ask, unnie.”


End file.
